bioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Jaller
Jaller ist der Anführer der Toa Inika/Toa Mahri und ist ein Toa des Feuers. Er war früher, noch als Matoraner, Hauptmann der Wache von Ta-Koro, weshalb er auch sein Toa-Team anführt. Biografie Als Matoraner Metru Nui thumb|left|150px|Jaller bei seiner Arbeit im Kolosseum In Metru Nui war Jaller ein Werkzeugmacher in Ta-Metru und war ein Freund des damaligen Matoraners Vakama; er war auch vor ca. 3500 Jahren mit dabei, als Tuyet den ersten ihrer Morde an Matoranern beging. Er trug hier eine rote edle Komau, aber sie zerbrach vor 1000 Jahren, als Jaller durch den Makuta Teridax in eine Matoraner-Kapsel gesteckt wurde. Der mittlerweile zum Turaga gewordene Vakama gab ihm, nachdem er wieder frei war. Lhikans alte Hau. Jaller wurde durch die Kapsel auch kleiner und hatte sein Gedächtnis verloren. Aus unbekannten Gründen wurde er dann in Jala umbenannt. Mata Nui Jaller wurde dort der Hauptmann der Wache von Ta-Koro. Die Suche nach den Masken thumb|150px|right|Jala, mit Lhikans Hau.Als die Toa Mata auf Mata Nui ankamen, war Jala (mit einem Matoranerteam) einer der ersten, die Toa Tahu entdeckten; Jala hatte nämlich mit seinem Team eine Rahifalle im Wald aufgebaut, und Tahu lief hinein. Der Toa des Feuers konnte sich jedoch schnell befreien und die Matoraner, die dachten, er wäre ein seltsames Rahi, griffen ihn an. Den Kampf konnte Turaga Vakama jedoch noch stoppen, indem er plötzlich auftauchte und sich vor Tahu verneigte, was ihm die Matoraner dann nachtaten. Außerdem war Jala mitverantwortlich dafür, dass Takua Mitglied der Wache von Ta-Koro wurde; später half er diesem auch bei der Schlacht um Kini-Nui, indem er mit den restlichen Mitgliedern der Wache eintraf und Kini-Nui vor Teridax' Rahi beschützte. Der Bohrok-Krieg Im Bohrok-Krieg spielten Jala und die Wache von Ta-Koro eine wichtige Rolle; sie reisten auf der ganzen Insel herum und bekämpften die Bohrok, um den Toa Zeit zu verschaffen, die notwendigen Krana zu sammeln und somit die Bohrok endgültig besiegen zu können. Als er dann schließlich mit Takua in Ga-Koro war und die Situation aussichtslos schien, schafften es die Toa endlich, die Bohrok-Königinnen zu besiegen und damit alle Bohrok "abzuschalten". Die beiden blieben noch eine Weile in Ga-Koro, feierten mit den Sieg, wobei Jaller sich mit Hahli anfreundete, und halfen, das Dorf wieder aufzubauen. Dann machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück nach Ta-Koro. Die Bohrok-Kal thumb|left|Jaller, Takua und Tahu |150px Als die beiden in Ta-Koro ankamen, war Toa Tahu in einen Toa Nuva verwandelt worden, und sein Nuva-Symbol wurde im Dorf bewacht. Doch schon bald nach der Rückkehr der Matoraner aus Ga-Koro tauchte plötzlich ein seltsames Wesen, das ein wenig an einen Tahnok erinnerte, auf und stahl das Symbol. Tahu konnte ihn nicht aufhalten; er wurde unter einem Steinhaufen begraben und seine Maske wurde, infolge des Verlustes seines Symbols, grau. Ein wenig später brach Tahu zusammen mit Takua und Jala, der sich wieder in Jaller zurückbenannt hatte, da Vakama ihm erklärt hatte das er früher so geheißen hatte, auf um den seltsamen Bohrok zu stoppen. Bald kam heraus, dass allen sechs Toa Nuva das Symbol von neuen Bohrok, die übrigens Bohrok-Kal hießen, gestohlen worden war, aber am Ende konnten die Toa Nuva diese mithilfe der Vahi, der Maske der Zeit, und allen ihren Elementarkräften besiegen. Die Matoraner bekamen bald eine Anleitung, um größer zu werden, so groß wie sie waren, bevor sie in einer Matoranerkugel eingesperrt gewesen waren. Alle, auch Jaller, folgten der Anleitung; nun wurden sie auch wieder "Matoraner" und nicht mehr "Tohunga" genannt. Die Maske des Lichts thumb|150px|Jaller beim Kolhii-Spiel Am Tag der Einweihung des neuen Kolhii Stadions in Ta-Koro suchte Jaller nach seinem Teamkameraden und besten Freund Takua. Diesen fand er im alten Lavagraben, wo er gerade eine "Entdeckungsreise" machte. Dort fand er das Totem, in dem Onewa die Maske des Lichts eingesperrt hatte. Dieses Totem fiel Takua aus Versehen in die Lava, wodurch es zerbrach, und zum Vorschein kam die Kanohi Avohkii. Jaller steckte diese in seinen Rucksack und die beiden gingen zum Kolhii-Spiel. Jaller spielte mit Takua gegen Macku und Hahli aus dem Ga-Koro-Team und Hafu und Hewkii aus dem Po-Koro-Team. Ga-Koro gewann und es verneigten sich alle Kolhii Spieler vor den Zuschauern, woraufhin die Kanohi Avohkii aus Jallers Rucksack fiel. Jaller schob die Maske zu Takua der ihr Licht auf Jaller lenkte. Dach dem Spiel entzifferte Turaga Nokama die Schriftzeichen auf der Maske und erklärte wobei es sich hierbei handelte. Da Takua das Licht der Maske auf Jaller gelenkt hatte, dachten alle, dass Jaller der Vorbote der Maske war. Vakama schickte ihn deshalb auf die Suche nach dem siebten Toa, Jaller nahm aber Takua mit. Die Maske führte sie nach Le-Wahi, wo Jaller und Takua von einer Asch-Bärin, Graalok, angegriffen wurden. Schließlich half Lewa ihnen und flog mit ihnen nach Ko-Wahi. Dort verabschiedete sich Lewa von den zwei Matoranern um nach Ta-Koro zu gehen. Die beiden Matoraner liefen durch einen Schneesturm und stießen auf drei eingefrorene Bohrok. Schließlich zeigte Kopaka sich ihnen und beruhigte den Sturm. Er begleitete die Matoraner durch Ko-Wahi. Als sie an Ko-Koro angekommen waren, bemerkte Kopaka, dass die Rahkshi dort waren. Er gab ihnen sein Eisschild, womit sie einen Berg, bis zu einem See hinunterfuhren. Die Rahkshi verfolgten Takua, wurden jedoch von Kopaka in dem See eingefroren. Daraufhin machten sich Jaller und Takua weiter auf den Weg, und Kopaka verschwand ohne sich zu verabschieden. Sie landeten auf der Hauptstraße nach Onu-Koro, wo Takua sich, nach einer Begegnung mit Teridax, von Jaller trennte, um ihn zu retten. Dieser suchte nun alleine nach dem siebten Toa. Takua landete in Onu-Koro welches sogleich von den Rahkshi angegriffen wurde. Daraufhin bemerkte Takua, dass er der Vorbote war und suchte Jaller. Er fand ihn gerade rechtzeitig, als dieser fast von einer Klippe fiel. Die Maske führte die beiden nach Kini-Nui, wo die Rahkshi erneut angriffen. Die Toa Nuva kamen zwar zur Hilfe, aber schließlich wurde Takua von Turahk angegriffen. Jaller sprang dazwischen, und opferte sich so für Takua. Kurz vor seinem Tod, infolge der Attacke von Turahk, gab Jaller, Takua die Maske. Dadurch erkannte dieser, dass er selbst der siebte Toa war, setzte die Maske auf, und wurde zu Takanuva, und machte sich auf den Weg nach Mangaia, um Teridax zu bekämpfen. Nachdem Takanuva und Teridax durch Geladene Protodermis zu Takutanuva verschmolzen waren, öffnete dieser das Tor nach Metru Nui und alle gingen hindurch. Als Hahli passieren wollte, hielt Takutanuva sie auf, und nahm ihr Jallers Hau ab, die sie zur Erinnerung an ihn hatte mitnehmen wollen. Takutanuva erschuf Jaller aus der Maske neu, un Hali schloss ihn überglücklich in die Arme. Einen Monat später kehrten die Toa, Turaga und Matoraner nach Metru Nui zurück, und alle Matoraner begannen die Stadt wieder aufzubauen. Rückkehr nach Metru Nui Irgendwann stellte Jaller fest, dass die Toa Nuva verschwunden waren. Er fragte die Turaga warum und wie dies passiert sei und wo sich die Toa Nuva befänden. Als diese es ihm nicht sagen wollten, wurde er wütend. Er war der Ansicht, dass Matoraner keine kleinen Rahi seien, die beschützt werden müssten und die Wahrheit nicht verkraften könnten. Als er schließlich mit einem Streik aller Matoraner drohte, erklärte Turaga Nokama ihm die Situation: die Toa Nuva waren nach Voya Nui aufgebrochen, um die Kanohi Ignika, die Maske des Lebens, zu finden und damit den Großen Geist Mata Nui zu retten . Jaller entschied, mit einer kleinen Gruppe von mutigen Matoranern nach Voya Nui aufzubrechen: Mit Hahli seiner Freundin, Matoro, einem Ko-Matoraner, Hewkii, einem Po-Matoraner, Nuparu, einem Onu-Matoraner, Kongu, einem Le-Matoraner, Toa Takanuva, und eben ihm selbst. Doch Takanuva musste nach Metru Nui zurückkehren, als das Grüppchen ein Gatter erreichte, durch das kein Licht (und somit auch kein Toa des Lichts) durchdringen konnten. Die Matoraner kommen schließlich im Reich des gefürchteten Karzahni an, der ein gefürchtetes Wesen, das man sonst nur aus Legenden kannte und das auch viel älter und weiser als Mata Nui und Makuta war, er war jedoch auch verrückt und böse. Er gab der Gruppe neue Masken und benutzte seine Kanohi Olisi, um ihnen eine Vision einer schrecklichen Zukunft zu zeigen, worauf er sie einsperrte. Dann jedoch fanden sie mit der Hilfe eines ebenfalls hier gefangenen Matoraners einen Satz Toa-Kanister und waren in der Lage, Karzahni zu entkommen. Als sie auf Voya Nui ankamen, einem Gebiet des südlichen Kontinents, das bei der großen Katastrophe abgebrochen war, wurden sie von einem Blitz des roten Sterns getroffen und in die Toa Inika verwandelt. Als Toa Inika thumb|left|170px|Jaller als Toa Inika Nachdem Jaller, Hahli, Nuparu, Hewkii, Matoro und Kongu aus den Kanistern gestiegen waren und Voya Nui betraten, trafen sie auf Vezok. Nach einem kurzen Kampf besiegten sie ihn und Vezok floh. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wussten sie aber noch nicht, dass er ein Piraka ist. Danach gingen sie weiter und trafen den Matoraner-Wiederstand. Sie redeten mit ihnen, die Matoraner erzählten ihnen, dass die Piraka gekommen wären, um die Ignika zu rauben, sich als Toa ausgegeben hätten, und die Matoraner versklavten. Sie beschlossen sich aufzuteilen, Jaller war in einer Gruppe mit Hahli, Piruk und Dalu, aber davor gab Velika ihnen Zamorkugelwerfer, deren Sphären jedoch nicht mit dem Virus der Piraka gefüllt worden waren, sondern mit energiegeladener Protodermis. Die vier gingen nun zu infizierten Matoranern, welche sie mit ihren Werfern befreien konnten. Dann trafen sie die anderen Toa Inika. Die Piraka und die Toa Inika trafen nocheinmal aufeinander und kämpften. Hakann wollte einen der Toa mit einer Kräfteübertragungs-Zamorsphäre treffen, traf aber Brutaka. Thok, der ahnte, was Hakann vorhatte, rannte Hakann hinterher und die beiden bekamen Brutakas Energie und besiegten alle Feinde, und sogar die anderen Piraka mit mentalen Schockwellen, wodurch alle in Ohnmacht fielen. Als die Inika wieder aufwachten, trafen sie Axonn, welcher den Toa sagte, dass sie am Vulkan eine massive Steintreppe finden müssen, und es würde dort entlang zur Maske gehen. Außerdem gab er Hewkii eine spezielle Zamorsphäre, welche den Piraka ihre Kräfte entzieht und Brutaka zurückgibt. Kurz vor der Steintreppe fingen die Toa Hakann und Thok ein und Hewkii nutzte seine Kanohi Sanok, damit er Hakann und Thok traf und Brutaka seine Kräfte zurückbekam. Das klappte auch und Nuparu fand die Treppe, von der Axonn gesprochen hatte. Nachdem sie die 777 Stufen heruntergegangen waren, kamen sie in eine Kammer, wo ihnen gesagt wurde, einer von ihnen müsste sterben. Jaller wollte sich frewillig melden, Matoro kam ihm aber zuvor. Er wurde zerstört, und anschließend wiedererschaffen, da es nur darum ging, für ein Opfer bereit zu sein, und nicht um wirklich zu sterben, und die Inika durften weiterziehen. Als nächstes trafen sie auf die wilden Protodax, und anschließend auf Umbra. Umbra entwaffnete alle Toa Inika, dabei verlor Hahli ihren Zamorkugelwerfer und ihre Laserharpune. Nuparu flog nun hoch, Umbra verwandelte sich in seine Lichtform und verfolgte ihn, Matoro erschuf aber eine Eiswand. Umbra raste dagegen und knallte benommen auf den Boden. Die Toa Inika nahmen sich ihre Waffen wieder und gingen weiter. Sie kamen zur Lavakammerbrücke und trafen dort auf die Piraka. Nuparu löste ein Erdbeben aus und die Toa griffen an, aber als Kongu einen Tornado auslöste fiel die Brücke über ihnen zusammen, und die Piraka entkamen. Nach kurzer Zeit konnten die Toa sich befreien und kamen in der Kammer des Lebens an, wo die Piraka bereits von Vezon und Fenrakk besiegt wurden. Die Toa stellten schnell fest, dass Vezon die Kanohi Ignika trug. Sie kämpften gegen ihn, aber die Maske gab Vezon die Macht, alle kinetischen Schläge einfach zu absorbieren, und dadurch wurde er stärker. Die Inika mobilisierten alle ihre Kräfte, und sprengten unter der Fenrakk-Spinne den Boden weg, sodass sie mit Vezon in einen See aus Lava fiel. Jaller wollte hinterhertauchen, um die Maske zu holen, doch Hahli hielt ihn zurück, und sagte, darin überstehe er keine zwei Sekunden. Dann entstieg auf einmal ein giganticher Drache der Lava, auf dessen Rücken wieder Vezon stand und ihnen höhnisch erklärte, dass die beiden durch die Unterstützung der Ignika unsterblich seien, und Fenrakk durch die Lava nur noch stärker geworden sei. Zuerst war Vezon den Toa überlegen, doch Jaller benutzte eine Zamorkugel, die sie von Axonn bekamen, und um Kardas herum blieb die Zeit stehen, wodurch er sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Matoro nahm die Maske, doch auf einmal entwand sie sich seinem Griff und flog aus eigener Kraft die 777 Stufen hoch, aus der Höhle hinaus, und versank schließlich in den Wellen. Hahli schwamm hinterher, bis das Wasser sogar für sie zu tief war, und sie begann zu ertrinken. Matoro war ihr in seiner Geistform gefolgt, und warnte die anderen. Auf einmal erschien Hahli jedoch wieder an der Oberfläche, und Jaller wollte zu ihr rennen, und sie aus dem Wasser holen. Als er bei ihr ankam, bemerkte er, dass sie von einem Matoraner gerettet worden war. Der Matoraner bat die Toa um Hilfe, und erwähnte eine Stadt unter dem Meer, woraufhin sein Herzlicht erlosch, und er starb. Die Grube Nachdem die Maske des Lebens im Meer versank trafen sich die Toa Inika mit den Toa Nuva und Axonn. Nach einer Diskussion vereinbarten sie, dass Jaller und sein Team weiter nach der Ignika suchen sollte, und die Toa Nuva zurück nach Metru Nu] sollten. Die Toa Inika fragten axonn, wie sie dorthin gelangen sollten . Axonn öffnete ihnen daraufhin den Eingang zu einem holen Lavatunnel, der von Voya Nui aus in die Tiefe führte. Auf ihrem Weg wurde matoro einmal von Teridax übernommen, die anderen konnten ihn aber befreien. Dann wurden sie von Vezon und mehreren Zyglak angegriffen. Sie besiegten Vezon und konnten den Zyglak eine Weile wiederstehen, kamen dann jedoch an einer Sackgasse an. Von dort aus kam Wasser hinein und die Toa sahen keine andere Möglichkeit, sich vor den Zyglak zu retten, als in das Wasser zu springen. Dort wurden sie von der Kanohi Ignika in die Toa Mahri verwandelt, und gerieten sofort in einen Kampf, zwischen den Barraki, Brutaka und einem 100 Meter Giftaal. Die Toa begannen ihn zu bekämpfen und bemerkten dadurch, dass sie neue Maskenfähigkeiten hatten. Sie versuchten den Aal zu besiegen, doch ihre Kräfte bewirkten nichts. Der Kampf wurde jedoch von Hewkii beendet. Die Toa sahen eine Stadt in der Ferne und schwammen auf sie zu. Die Matoraner vertraueten ihnen nicht, und stellten ihnen eine Aufgabe, sie sollten die Luftfelder befreien. Hahli, Kongu, Hewkii, Nuparu und Jaller widmeten sich dieser Aufgabe. Als sie an den Luftfeldern ankamen tauchten die Barraki auf und nahmen sie mit. Sie wurden daraufhin in eine Zelle gesperrt. Während die anderen flüchteten half Jaller Kongu und überredete ihn seine Maske einzusetzen um zu entkommen, dabei wurde ein Hannah-Krabbe von Jallers Hitze angezogen und folgte ihm fortan. Schließlich wurden die beiden von Carapar und Kalmah angegriffen, und Kongu von einem Polyp getroffen, den der Hanah-Krebs allerdings tötete. Die beiden gingen zurück nach Mahri Nui und stießen dabei auf die anderen Toa Mahri (außer Matoro, der vom Gefängniswächter der Grube eingesperrt, und daraufhin wieder von Teridax im Körper eines Maxilos-Roboters befreit worden war), die neue Waffen gefunden hatten, die Cordak-Blaster. Alle Toa versammelten sich, und Matoro brachte Maxilos mit. Es wurde beschlossen, dass sie sich aufteilten um die Maske zu suchen. thumb|250px|Jaller als Toa Mahri Jaller und Kongu gerieten in die Okto Höhle, wo sie von den neu geschlüpften Polypen angegriffen wurden. Diese saugten den beiden die Lebensenergieen aus, doch Jaller rettete sich und Kongu indem er einen Hitzestrahl durch ihre beiden Körper schickte. Sie wurden von Carapar und Kalmah gefunden, und konnten entkommen und Jaller bemerkte, dass es Matoros Bestimmung war die Ignika einzusetzen. Dieser warnte die anderen Toa, dass sie die steinrnde Kordel zerstören müssten, damit er die Ignika einsetzen konnte. Die Toa begannen die Matoraner zu evakuieren, wobei sie den Toa-Terrain-Crawler benutzten. Danach wollten sie zu der steinernen Kordel um Matoro zu helfen. Dabei gerieten sie jedoch in einen Kampf mit Gadunka, den Barraki, Hydraxon und Maxilos. Jaller bekam die Maske und gab sie an Matoro weiter. Dann zerstörten sie die steinerne Kordel, worduch Voya Nui in die Tiefe sank. Matoro folgte der Insel, und bemerkte ein großes Loch, auf das Voya Nui zusank. Er wusste, dass er durch dieses Loch musste und überholte Voya Nui in letzter Sekunde. Währenddessen kämpften Jaller und die anderen gegen die Barraki und ihre Tiefseelegionen. Die Mahri hatten keine Chance und Jaller wollte einen Nova Blast erzeugen, der sie alle getötet hätte, um Matoro die nötige Zeit zu verschaffen. Matoro hatte gerade die Ignika aufgesetzt und sah, dass seine Freunde bereit waren sich für ihn zu opfern, und genau deswegen sollten sie leben. Er nahm alles an Kraft zusammen, was er noch hatte, teleportierte die Mahri mithilfe der Ignika nach Metru Nui, und machte sie wieder zu Luftatmern. Jaller musste seine Kräfte kontrollieren, um nicht den geplanten Nova-Blast freizusetzen, was die Stadt zerstört hätte. Kurze Zeit darauf starb Matoro und Mata Nui erwachte zu neuem Leben. Metru Nui Nachdem sie wieder in Metru Nui waren erzählte Vakama den Toa was Matoro getan hatte. Jaller und die anderen feierten Matoro zu Ehren eine Gedenkfeier in Metru Nui. Später machten sie sich auf um Takanuva zu finden, doch er war spurlos verschwunden. Etwas später tauchte der Kardas-Drache auf, aber sie konnten ihn besiegen. Einige Tage später tauchten auf einmal sechs Toa in der Stadt auf, die Toa Hagah. Sie sagten, dass sie gekommen seien, um das Kolosseum zu zerstören. Jaller und die anderen konnten das natürlich nicht zulassen und begannen die Toa Hagah zu bekämpfen. Dabei rief Kualus einen Rahi zu hilfe, doch seine Konzentration war gestört, sodass er den Rahi nicht mehr kontrollieren konnte. Daraufhin kämpften die Toa zusammen um den Rahi zu besiegen. Danach beschlossen sie einen anderen Weg zu suchen unter das Kolosseum zu kommen und es dabei nicht zu zerstören. Sie beredeten das mit den Turaga und fanden schließlich einen Weg. Kualus, Hahli, Gaaki und Hewkii sorgten dafür, dass das Kolosseum nicht zusammenfiel, währen der rest der Toa einen Tunnel öffnete. Als die Toa Hagah durch diesen Tunnel gegangen waren bot Jaller ihnen ihre Hilfe an, was sie jedoch ablehnten. Als die Toa wieder versammelt waren und vor dem Kolosseum standen tauchte eine schwarz gerüstete Kriegerin auf und gab ihnen das Herz der Visorak. Die Toa sollten es nach Artidax bringen. Sie teilten sich auf, Hewkii und Kongu sollten auf Metru Nui bleiben und sie beschützen, während die anderen drei Toa nach Artidax gingen. Dort angekommen begegneten sie Takadox, der ihnen mitteilte, dass die Insel bald in die Luft fliegen würde und sie dann hypnotisierte, sodass sie einfach auf der Insel stehen blieben. Währenddessen floh er mit dem Boot der Toa. Jaller weckte, nachdem er mental von Teridax befreit wurde, die anderen Toa die drei dachten sich schnell einen Plan aus, wie sie entkommen konnten. Die Visorak waren mittlerweile schon auf der Insel, die Toa schwammen nach kurzem Kämpfen nach Metru Nui. Die gesamten Horden der Visorak wurden durch den Vulkanausbruch getötet Belagerung von Metru Nui Als sie wieder auf Metru Nui ankamen, sahen sie, dass der Orden von Mata Nui Mauern um die Stadt gebaut hat und Rahkshi die Stadt angriffen. Durch einen Spalt in der Mauer kamen die Toa hinein und Jaller half im Kampf. Später wurden von Toa Krakua mehrere Bohrok gerufen, diese bekämpften einige Rahkshi, die ihnen im Weg standen. Es gab ein Beben, bei der die Schiffe der Bruderschaft zerstört wurden. Die Toa Nuva kehrten kurz darauf auch zurück und halfen mit ihren Powerfliegern im Kampf. Der Orden und die Toa konnten dann schnell gegen die Bruderschaft der Makuta gewinnen. Teridax' Herrschaft Im Kolosseum gab es am Tag darauf eine große Feier; es wurde gefeiert, dass Mata Nui wieder erweckt worden war, doch mitten in Turaga Dumes Rede bekamen auf einmal die Sterne die Form von Teridax' Kraahkan, und eine Stimme, die von überall her zu kommen schien, offenbarte ihnen, dass er Mata Nuis Körper übernommen, und Mata Nui aus dem Universum verbannt hätte. Die Toa flohen sofort in die Archive, und schmiedeten mit dem Orden von Mata Nui neue Pläne. Die Toa Mahri reisten, nach Befehl des Ordens, nach Zakaz, um zu erfahren ob vieleicht andere Skakdi-Krigesherren außer Nektann sich Teridax angeschlossen hatten. Nachdem Kongu und Hewkii die Wachen ausgeschaltet hatten, schwammen sie in eine Höhle, in der eine große Gruppe Skakdi versammelt war. Ihr Anführer, ein Kriegsherr, befahl seinen Truppen, einen Zyglak, einen Vortixx, einen Bewohner von Stelt und die fünf überlebenden Piraka in einen Tank voller geladener Protodermis zu werfen. Das taten sie, und aus dem Tank entstieg eine schreckliche goldhäutige Kreatur. Die Toa Mahri beobachteten den Vorgang, bis ihnen auf einmal die Idee kam, ihre Waffen niederzulegen, und den Skakdi ihre Dienste anzubieten. Vermutlich war die Ursache Teridax. Die Skakdi gingen nur zu gern darauf ein und missbrauchten die Mahri als Reittiere. Teridax' Tod und die Einigung der drei Planeten Etwas später nach Teridax' Tod beobachtete Kopaka zufällig, wie die Skakdi der Roboterleiche von Teridax entstiegen und die goldene Kreatur ihnen eine vor Waffen strotzende Festung an der Küste Aqua Magnas aufbaute, in die Metru Nui locker hineingepasst hätte. Zurzeit befinden sich Jaller und die anderen in der Festung der Skakdi. Bionicle.com-Statistiken Reale Welt thumb|200px|Jaller Inikas Prototyp *Der Tohunga Jala erschien 2001 in den amerikanischen McDonalds-Läden als Happy-Meal-Beilage. Das Set bestand aus 8 Teilen, darunter eine Bambus-Disk und eine gelbe Hau. Später wurde bekannt gegeben, dass diese Hau einem Toa, Toa Lhikan, gehörte. *Der Matoraner Jaller erschien Sommer 2003 zusammen mit einem Gukko-Vogel als Titan. Er war mit einem Kohlii-Schläger und zwei Bällen ausgerüstet. Zudem trug er immernoch die gelbe Hau. *Toa Jaller Inika erschien im Sommer 2006. Hier war ein Leuchtschwert dabei. Außerdem ein Zamorkugelwerfer mit vier Kugeln und einer organischen Maske, die Kanohi Calix. *Toa Jaller Mahri erschien im Sommer 2007. Jaller hatte dieses Jahr einen Cordak-Blaster, welcher allerdings von einer Hannah-Krabbe, die auch im Set war, getragen wurde. Dann war ein neues Schwert, das Powerschwert, und die Kanohi Artrhon enthalten, die Maske des Sonars. Quellen *Mata Nui Online Game *Mata Nui Online Game II *Bionicle: Die Maske des Lichts *Bionicle 2: Legenden von Metru Nui *Bionicle Chroniken *Bionicle Legenden *Bionicle: Das offizielle Comic-Magazin *Dark Mirror *Dwellers in Darkness *Destiny War *Reign of Shadows Kategorie:Matoraner Kategorie:Toa Inika/Toa Mahri Kategorie:Ta Kategorie:Matoraner-Universum Kategorie:2001 Kategorie:2002 Kategorie:2003 Kategorie:2006 Kategorie:2007 Kategorie:2008 Kategorie: Ta Kategorie:Promotions Kategorie:Metru Nui Kategorie:Mata Nui